Take Me Back
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome struggle in their relationship using the song: Take Me Back by Lisa Loeb!


This is a songfic about Inuyasha and Kagome using the song: 'Take Me Back' by Lisa Loeb, one of the greatest singers ever!  
  
Inuyasha stood on a hill, waiting for Kagome to come back from her era. She was taking a test and should be back by now. They had had a fight the night before about the jewel shards. Inuyasha wondered if he could apologize, and then everything would be all right again. They used to be so close up until now, collecting the shards together and fighting demons. Hell, the two even killed Naraku, demon of all demons.   
  
'We used to be best friends, hanging out in the parking lot   
  
like the day would never end.'  
  
Kagome finally reached him. He smiled at her and she just turned her head away.   
  
"So, what do you want to do next?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome frowned.   
  
"I don't know. I was thinking after last night that we shouldn't see eachother anymore. I'll find the shards on my own," Kagome replied.   
  
"You can't, you need protection... and my strength."  
  
'You came up with all the plans  
  
I'll be waiting by my window.'  
  
A demon just appeared in front of them. It punched at Inuyasha and he jumped back. Kagome ran to the side and fell down a hole.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He got punched in the face. "Dammit! This is the reason why she can't go on her own!" He thought and brought out the Tetsusaiga. He slashed at the monster and it fell to the ground. He breathed heavily as he went to the hole. Inuyasha looked into the hole to see Kagome rubbing her leg.  
  
"Don't just stand there, get me out!" She cried.   
  
'In your brother's car you've come to rescue me  
  
cause I need you to.'  
  
Inuyasha jumped down to her and she got on his back and he jumped out.   
  
"I'm sorry about last night. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Kagome saw that he was hurt and sighed.   
  
"I suppose. You need some rest," Kagome replied. They went to the village where Kaede lived. "Where did you grow up, Inuyasha? You never talk about it," Kagome asked.  
  
"All I remember was it was a small vilage and there was a stone bridge. And also a beautiful garden. I was taken from the village when I was four," he explained.  
  
"We could go and find it," Kagome suggested.  
  
"No, I don't want to go back where my mother..." he couldn't finish.  
  
'Take me out, make me laugh  
  
Never say now I want to go  
  
back home, all alone  
  
and it makes me sad, cause now you won't  
  
Take me out, make me laugh  
  
Never say now I want to go  
  
back home, all alone  
  
and it makes me sad, cause now you won't.'  
  
"You're the one who used to say you wanted to see where you first grew up," Kagome thought.   
  
"Don't think that you're going to find it for me. I've heard that it was burned down anyways... mother..." he said quietly. Kagome sighed again.   
  
Inuyasha lay his head against the wall of a hut. Kagome lay on a mattress.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where do you think Miroku and Sango are?" She asked.  
  
"Who knows? I don't really care anyways," he replied.  
  
'We used to dream all day.  
  
Play guitar like a rock and roll star  
  
Sing along while the record played  
  
'round and 'round and 'round.'  
  
Kagome started to hum and Inuyasha felt, for once, calm. But he knew the peace wouldn't last forever. He wanted to believer that, but it still wasn't possible. After all, Sesshamarou was still after him. He soon fell into a deep sleep. Or so he thought.  
  
'We would never come down,'  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome cried. He jerked up and saw Kagome looking at him strangely. "Are you all right? You're sweating," Kagome said. Inuyasha remembered the dream.  
  
"Kagome," he said and hugged her. She was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.  
  
'Take me out, make me laugh  
  
Never say now I want to go  
  
back home, all alone  
  
and it makes me sad, cause now you won't  
  
Take me out, make me laugh  
  
Never say now I want to go  
  
back home, all alone  
  
and it makes me sad, cause now you won't.'  
  
"Inuyasha, you're hurting me," Kagome said as he held her tighter.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that..." he started, letting her go.  
  
"Just what?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing," he replied. Kagome was confused, but remained silent.  
  
'Let me go  
  
If I'm the one you're holding on to  
  
Let me go,'  
  
Suddenly, for some reason Kagome fell into his arms and hugged him. Inuyasha's face grew bright red. She wince but there was no pain, just a strange feeling that she never felt before.  
  
'Cause after all this time I know that I'm the one who can't let go.  
  
Take me out, make me laugh  
  
Never say now I want to go  
  
back home, all alone  
  
and it makes me sad, cause now you won't,'  
  
"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered. Tears fell down her face as she smiled, and gently let go of him. Their lips touched.   
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
'We used to be best friends.  
  
Hanging out in the parking lot like the day would never end.  
  
Take me back.'  
  
"I love you too," Kagome said.   
  
The End 


End file.
